A Trip Around The Worlds
by Keyblademaster500
Summary: Sora want to make up the time he spent fighting with kairi and take her to every worid he's been to. Can she live one year with Sora, Roxas, and Namine.[soraxkairi] [roxasxnamine]
1. Prologue

_This is my first fan-fic so go easy on me please. Hope you enjoy it. _

Prologue

It was a nice day in Twilight Town and Sora want to spend time with Kairi who was in Destiny Islands. Sora came up with a plan and wanted Roxas and Namine to help.

"So,whatyouthink?" Sora said holding a cup of coffee

"Sora, ….is that…. Namine asked

"Yeswhy" he said as he was drinking his coffee

"Should you be drinking that?" Roxas asked as Namine was starting to hide behind him. She didn't like people talk really fast. She was scared of Sora( _A/N: you'll see way later.)_

"NobecausemyparentsayIgettocrazywhenIdrinkcoffeeandIstarttalkingreallyfastandIlosemymindamItalk'nfastbeauseitdoesseemlikeit?" Sora said in one breath(_A/N: try reading that!)_

"What, anyways what was your plan again?" Roxas asked more worried about what for dinner.

"I'll tell you in the Gummi" Sora seem to clam down as he walked to the ship and Namine and Roxas followed him.

They entered the ship and Sora was explaining his plan which was to spend a year with Kairi and show her all the worlds he's been to. He wanted to bring Roxas and Namine so they don't get to out of hand. They were about to take off.

"Sora can you get rid of the coffee?" Namine asked sweetly

Sora pick up the cup and stared at for 10 seconds and said "Sure." He threw it out the window and Roxas and Namine stood in shock as it hit a guy.

"OOOHH GOD, THERE'S GLASS IN HEAD!" the man screamed

"………let go, next stop Destiny Islands." Sora said as they dash in to space

( _A/N: I made Sora stupid don't like live with it and yes there is more times Sora drinks coffee. Hope you liked the Prologue. Please review .)_


	2. He's Back!

_Sorry for the long wait but I had to go somewhere, anyways heres chapter 1_

**Chapter 1: He's back!**

It was a nice day in Destiny Island and Kairi and Selphie were on the island where Sora, Riku and Kairi always used to play in.

"Are you sure?" Selphie asked with a worried face.

"Yes, I am not going to Tidus's party." Kairi said staring into sea.

"Really?"

"Yes, just save me a piece of cake." she said putting her hand on her hungry stomach.

"Fine, it's going to a long party so eat the rest of my McDonalds, O.K" Selphie said giving a bag of McDonalds.

"Thanks" Kairi said taking the bag. _I can't eat, it fatty food!_ Kairi thought to herself she still smiled and with that Selphie left.

Kairi was all alone when she heard

_SHIT!_

Kairi looked around to see if anyone was there but not a soul in sight

_GOD DAMN YOU SORA, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING!_

Kairi heart missed a beat "Sora?" she said to herself and all the memories of Sora blasted in her head. Then she looked up and saw something red. _A meteor no it's a…_

**BOOM!**

Meanwhile….

Tidus looked up to the sky "Did you hear that?"

"No" Wakka answerd

"All well, …want to take Lulu's doll again?

"SURE!"

Kairi dove out of the way to avoid the blast. As she got she was staring at the ship. She slowly walked to the ship with the bag of McDonalds still in her hand until she saw somebody on the ground. He had spiky brown hair and black shirt and pants (_A/N: coughKH2 clothescough) _

"Kairi…"the boy said softy on the ground as he turned around.

"S-Sora?" Kairi's eyes were gleaming with joy

"…is that …McDonalds" Sora said softy then a bolt of electricity when through Sora's spine and he grabbed the bag.

"Cause I am so hungry, thanks Kai-Kai." Sora said eating a French fry like an animal.

"OH Sora, you eat like a pig but you're my little pig" she said as she pulled him into a hug but that hug was interrupted by a flash of a camera.

"There we go and as soon as these pictures develops I'll show your parents!" Roxas said as he was holding his camera.

"ROXAS!" Sora screamed as he chased his blonde haired friend around the beach.

"Sora still your boyfriend?" Namine asked as she was getting something off her leg but Kairi was to worried about the question to see what was_.(A/N: you'll know why the ship crash and what was on Namine foot later.)_

"B-boyfriend? Are you crazy?" Kairi said trying to her blush

"What? You haven't told him yet? Kairi if you don't tell him you'll just stay friends. Do you want that?" Namine said staring at Kairi as if she was an alien.

"no, but..." Kairi's Sententes was cut short by Roxas

"I think you were talking to loud because Sora is a madman, first he starts chasing me and then he starts weeping." Roxas said running out of breath.

"oh no" Kairi starts running to Sora who is hiding "Sora"

"Why didn't you tell me before Kairi? Why?" Sora said like someone died.

"What, what didn't I say?" Kairi worried

"The...coffee.." Sora was holding a empty cup.

"That was...full."

_Next chapter is coming soon. Stay tuned. please reveiw._


	3. Get Him!

_Well I just to say I will be updating every Mondays, Wednesday, Thursdays and Saturdays and on the last chapter when Sora drinks the coffee it was in the McDonalds bag just an F.Y.I…oh I forgot …_

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**_( oh and if you review please can one of you tell me what the Disclaimer thing means and R&R)_

**Chapter 3: Get Him!**

"Sora you can't drink coffee!" Kairi shouted. Then she trying to grab the bag.

"Ohcan'tI" Sora said in a fast crazy voice. Then he pulled out another cup of coffee and Kairi watched in horror as her friend drunk the whole cup. Then Sora began to twitch.

Flashback WEEEE(_A/N: yes I will be doing this a lot) _WEEEE

_At McDonalds:_

" _Hey Kairi how about some coffee?" Selphie asked as they went to the cash register _

"_Ok" Kairi said. Then Selphie turned to the cashier._

"_Ok, can I have two coffees, two double cheeseburgers, and two small fries" Selphie told the cashier._

_"that will be $14.95."_

_"Ok" and paid the man._

END

Kairi looked back to Sora but he wasn't there."Where did he go?" she asked to herself. Kairi looked to the right then to the left. Sora was nowhere to be found. then Kairi began to walk but she wasn't moving her legs "Say have I goten taller?"Kairi looked at her feet and saw she was standing on something tall ,brown and spiky. Kairi raised an eyebrow and looked closer. It was Sora.

"Noyourstandingontopofme."Sora said still on coffee.

"Thats it, I'm putting a stop to this!" Roxas stouted and he pull out his keyblade. Sora put down Kairi and he started to dash to Roxas. He covered his eyes with his arm ready for the impact. Roxas peeked out and didn't see Sora."Where's..." Roxas cut himself off and looked at Namine and said "He's on top of me, isn't he"

"Yes." Namine simply replied and Roxas looked up and saw Sora waving at him."THAT'S IT!" Roxas rose up his keyblade."STOP!" Sora jumped off his head and ...Roxas froze himself.

"HeyNaminewhydon'tyoudrawRoxas" Sora said

"Sure but I need a chair." Namine said getting out her sketchpad

"Noproblem" Sora said then he dash off then he came back in two seconds flat.

_click_

Namine was holding a timer"Whoa, good time" then she began to draw Roxas.

"WellKairithatjustleavesyouandmewhatdoyouwanttodoImeanwecangotothemoviesoreatwafflesoreattothatplaceyoualwayswantedtogowhatImeanorthebarwherewe drinktillourheartsstopandhaveitorgotothehappyplaceorhowaboutakiss?" Sora said. Then he grabbed Kairi and kiss her right on the mouth. He was explroing her mouth with his tongue._Is he...kissing me? _Kairi felt Sora stop. She saw Sora rubbing his head. He touched his lips.

"d-did I just k-kissed you?"Sora asked in a confused voice. Kairi nodded. Sora lowered his head."You probably hate me. I stole away your first kiss." His hand turned into a fist

"No, I wanted ...it to be...with...you" Kairi said in a sweet voice. then Sora rose his head

"So you lo..." Sora was cut off by Kairi.

"Yes but, I have to know one think. Was it you that kissed me or...?" Sora let out a big sigh

"Kai-Kai I never told you this but I lo..."

"SORA!" Roxas screamed in Sora's ear

"Roxas! I'm trying to tell Kairi somthing import..."

"Sorry I'm just so happy you two were finaly making out, even if it was with coffee Sora"

"No it wasn't thats what I'm trying to tell..."

"whatever."

"That's it!" Sora kicked Roxas in the back and he fell. Then Sora rested his foot on Roxas's face

"I will use this!"Sora said as he pulled out a picture.

"You wouldn't."

"Hey what is that?" Kairi said as she grabbed the picture. Kairi looked on the front and back.

"O My God, Roxas cheated on Namine!"

--A/N--

Did Roxas cheat on Namine? Will Sora ever tell Kairi 'I love u'? Look on Monday for Chapter 4: Cat Fight! See ya!


	4. Cat Fight!

_Me: Hey guy_s_, sorry about the delay and you what, I'm changing the updates from now on I will update on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Mondays. There was also typo on my last chapter. I said chapter 4 instead of chapter 3 so...yea anyways I think this chapter is going to be honking funny. Damn it Sora! I gave that honk for the story!_

_Sora: Sorry._

_Me: Anyways heres chapter 3_

**Chapter 3: Cat Fight!**

"Hey where is Namine anyways?" Sora asked Kairi who was still in shock that Roxas would cheat on Namine. Roxas was on the floor having a panic attack. He worried at what Namine would do to him and Namine was getting some ice cream for Roxas. Namine was heading back when she heard...

"I don't know where she is Sora but I still can't believe Roxas would cheat on her." Kairi said as was still staring at the picture

"Cheat on who?" Sora and Kairi looked back and saw Namine with her hands on her hip.

"Well he cheated on ou rocac lct sem goo" Roxas had his hand on Sora's mouth. Roxas laughed nervously. "He's still coffee don't listen to him." Roxas said trying to keep Namine from finding the turth.

"But I'm not and Namine if you want to know what we are talking about look at this pic..." Sora was cut off by Roxas

"NOOOOO" Roxas screamed as he grabbed the picture.

"Roxas let me see the picture!" Namine said chasing Roxas who was runnig fo his life. Soon after a while Namine pulled his jacket bring him to the ground"LET ME SEE IT"she screamed in his face."ok ok ok" Roxas swallowed hard as he gave Namine the picture. To make matters worse for Roxas, Sora ran up to him and said

"Hey Roxas did I tell that one where she wrote on the...back...oh is that kairi calling me. Coming Kairi ...see ya later" then Sora ran off and namine read the back.

"but Sora, I didn't call you." Kairi said to Sora who was digging in his pocket

"I know but Namine is going to said a lot of bad words so thats why I brought this" Sora pulled out a toy.

"What is that?" Kairi asked looking to see what it was.

"Oh this, it's a honk. I gonna use when someone a honking bad word like honk or honk see how it works?" Sora said smirking at his honk

"Well I think Namine is done reading the letter." Kairi said pointing at Namine

"WHAT THE honk ROXAS! YOUR honkING CHEATING ON ME! YOU LITTLE honkING honk" Namine screamed

"I'm s-sorry Namine" Roxas pleaded

"SORRY! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO honkING SAY YOU honk! If you want to cheat fine!" Namine walked over to Sora and kissed him. Kairi pushed namine off of Sora. "WHAT THE honk NAMINE! ARE YOU MOVING IN ON MY MAN YOU honk"

"WHO THE honk SAID HE WAS honkING YOURS honk. YOU honkS JUST KISS! HE DIDN'T EVEN honkING ASK TO BE HIS GIRL!"

"YOU honk" Kairi tackled Namine to the ground and started pulling her hair. Then Namine punched Kairi in the face and pushed her off. Kairi charged back by punching her in the stomach then she kicked her in the leg which made her fall. Kairi was about to kick her again when Namine grabbed her foot threw her to a near by table causing it to break.Kairi got up and grabbed a chair and slammed on Namine head. Sora and Roxas looked at each other and screamed "CAT FIGHT!"

Tidus heard them and ran over to see.

"Hey Tidus, what up?" Sora said looking at Tidus.

"S-sora? what are you doing here?" he said catching his breath

"Oh just seeing two girls fight over me." Sora said staring at the cat fight

"Kairi and Namine?"

--A/N--

if you think thats fighting you have seen nothing yet! Check on Thursday for Chapter 4: Break up! bye!


End file.
